Out with Friends
by fanfaction
Summary: England and his friends go out with Seychelles and her friends Mentions of multiple pairngs, Eng/Sey Spain/Belg Fra/Mona and maybe more, read to find out (Crappy title, crappy summery, i'm sorry)
1. Out With Friends part 1

Author's note

Ok, yeah, I'll be honest, not a lot happens but I promise its worth the read, sorry I made it so long, please forgive me.  
Busted this whole thing out and finalised it in 24 hours, if I did essays this long that fast I'd be top of my class.

"Hey Seychelles" Hungary said.  
"Hey Hungary" Seychelles said stretching her arms.  
"Late night again?" Hungary asked.  
"Yeah, revising, don't have the time do you?"  
"Yeah it's like quarter to nine"

Seychelles then sprung up and faced the opposite way "Crap, I'm late, that jerk eyebrows wanted me in the student council room by like half eight"  
"Well then get going"

Seychelles scurried towards the council room and bust through the door.  
Lucky only England and France were in so there weren't anyone to patronise her for such a theatrical entrance.

"Ok what is it today, do you want me to make more tea or some scones or what?" she asked quickly.

"Actually I need someone to give Prussia a telling off for peeping on the girls changing room again"

"Prussia peeps?"  
"Only on Hungary" France interrupted suddenly "and why wouldn't he, for a tomboy, she's got some real curves on her"

England's head now popped up and turned to France without moving his body "I thought you were hell bent on groping Seychelles here"

Seychelles gave a funny look to England, then France before the Frenchmen said "Yes but looking is harmless and I would never actually grope Seychelles, she's your girl after all"

Seychelles bit her lip as she started to get angry.  
"She's not my girl" England said calmly, having had this conversation many times in the past.  
"Yet" France said slyly.

"Ok, both of you are getting on my nerves" she announced, "Anyway why do I need to tell Prussia off, I'm not even part of the student body"  
"Yes, but you're my colony so chop, chop" England said with a sarcastic smile.

The islander gritted her teeth angrily but left the room to head to the classroom where the Prussian was being held.

England continued his work as France said "she's peeved"  
"Pissed her off with your comments again you wanker" England said calmly.

France moved towards the English president, "I'm sure she'd appreciate a night in shining armour right now"  
"You know where the classroom is, you rescue her" England said dotting the page and putting the pen down.

"Well maybe you and her not dating is a good thing" France said walking behind England "I mean if you got a girlfriend then you'd spend less time with me" he said nearly jumping on the Brit, latching an arms round his neck and dangling.

As France let out his signature laugh Seychelles entered the room discovering Prussia inside it holding his head up with one hand with the elbow on the table while his other rolled a pen from side to side.

"Seychelles, what are you doing here"  
"England sent me"

She then rolled up a few pieces of paper on the desk next to her and went over to the European.  
Then she thwacked him on the head with it gently "Stop peeping on Hungary" she said, hitting him lightly for every syllable.  
"I've tried but-"

"If you like her so much why don't you ask her out"  
"What, I don't like her, I mean she's a chick"  
"But you repeatedly spy on her naked" Seychelles said a little frustrated.

Prussia stood up flustered "It's not like what you think"  
"Then why do you peep on her"  
The Prussian sat down, crossing his arms and huffing "I'm just curious is all…"  
"Curious?" she said to herself, "Look, I've told you off, stop looking at my friend naked or there will be trouble ok?"  
"Ok, God women are so pushy"

Ignoring the snide comment she left the room and continued on to the dinner hall.  
She quickly scanned the tables and found Ukraine.

"Hey" Seychelles said waving.  
"Hey Seychelles" she said back.

Then she sat down next to her.  
"What's up?" Seychelles asked.  
"Nothing really, just finished my dinner is all" Ukraine said putting her fork down and swallowing.

Seychelles looked at her plate, it was all gone, "Don't you worry about gaining weight, the school food is pretty fatty isn't it I don't eat much of it anyway"  
"Well, I thought I would, but I don't worry about that any more, it all goes here" Ukraine said point towards her chest.

"My God, you're a total boob machine", Seychelles said glancing at her friend's overly large bust then she looked at her own poor frame.

"Where Belarus?  
"She's out with her boyfriend right now"

Seychelles prepared to speak but her mouth stopped moving half way through the motion as she took in what she just heard.  
"Belarus has a boyfriend, who is it, Lithuania"  
"No" Ukraine answered quickly.  
"Its not Russia is it"  
Ukraine let out a nervous giggle "Oh no of course not"

Seychelles bent into the table slightly before quietly asking, "So who is it really"  
The Ukrainian looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot.

"You know that Nordic guy, Norway" she began to be interrupted by Seychelles.  
"Your kidding, him, really?"  
"Yeah I know, he is kinda cute but he's to quite and when he is talking he's arguing with his little brother about being called 'big bro'

Seychelles sank a little in her chair.  
"Great, even Belarus gets a boyfriend before I do"

Suddenly Hungary walked over and sat down before saying.  
"Well she does have a small face, long hair, tiny waist and chest just a little smaller then that" he said pointing towards Ukraine's massive chest.

"Where've you been" Seychelles asked the Hungarian.  
"Oh nowhere, just a meeting with England and Prussia, nothing important"  
"About what?" Ukraine asked innocently.

Hungary smiled and looked down before saying "Well, apparently, Prussia been kinda peeping on me"

"Why would Prussia peep?" Ukraine asked generally confused.  
"I didn't think girls were really… you know… Prussia's area" Ukraine said slyly followed by a little silence.

Then Seychelles broke it saying "I think he was peeping to check if you are actually a girl or not"

"Well anyway, you know England made me tell Prussia off for peeping"  
"Because you're his go-to girl, his girl and I bet he likes it" Hungary says.

Seychelles shook her head "He better not, that pervert, anyway England treats me like dirt, I'm just a slave to him"  
"He doesn't treat you to badly, treats you really well I heard" Ukraine said confused.  
"Well, ok, the treatment isn't that bad, but I think he over works me"

Hungary pouted "I don't know him to well, so I don't know what runs through his mind but even I can see his sweet on you"  
"He is not, he's an ass to me"

"Well he keeps you close doesn't he, you barely leave his side" Ukraine commented.  
"Am not, and anyway we're not too close"  
"Really?" Hungary asked a little mockingly"  
"Your not close enough to know what he's doing right now"  
"Well, we're not close but he tells me where he's gonna be during the day so-"  
"So what is Britain doing?" Hungary asked Seychelles.

Then Belgium turned from a few steps away and butted in saying "Looking fine as usual"  
"For a girl, you really are a pervert"  
"Not my fault, it's just what happened when you spend a lot of time with France" Belgium said smiling and sitting down closely followed by Monaco.

"So what we talking about?" Monaco asked politely.  
"Prussia's peeping, Belarus' new boyfriend, what's England's doing" Seychelles said.  
"So anyway, girls, I was thinking of going to the mall on Saturday, wanna come"

After a moment of thought the girls all said yes to the invitation as Bulgaria passed them, he then continued to a table of guys a little ways away.

"Hey guys" he said as he sat down next to his best friend Romania, along with Romano, Spain, Italy and England.

After a moment of 'hi' and 'hey' going in Bulgaria's direction England continued his last conversation.

"So your saying that he could just waltz right over to any random girl, flirt and be successful", England said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, show him Italy" Romano said point towards any random table.  
"Ok, easy" he said getting up and walking to them, followed by silence at the table of spectators who were now all looking at the Italian.

As the Italian approached a "Chow ladies" could be heard from across the room.

They looked on amused predicting the ending to his endeavour when Italy sat down in the middle of the girls still smiling innocently, in a matter of seconds the girls seemed to be fawning over him.

Romano just looked on bitterly as Spain said "That's ridicules"  
"He must be some genius" Romania said wide eyed.

Romano sat back down and slumped over making Spain react by putting his hand on the older Italian's back and patting it while smiling.  
"Trust me he's no genius" Bulgaria said "Maybe he's a wizard"  
"Well that's not fair, if anyone's magical around here its me, or Britain" Romania said before giving a high five to the Brit.  
"So anyway, me and Bulgaria are hanging out in the town tomorrow, anyone want to tag along.

After a moment of awkward silence Bulgaria spoke "I here some of the girls are hanging out in town as well" which was swiftly followed by a chorus of sudden-  
"I'm their" from Spain.  
"If he's going I'm going" from Romano.

The four teens then looked at the Brit and stared back at them.  
This staring contest lasted a mere minutes before the emerald-eyed Brit buckled "Ok, fine, I'll come"

"Oh, by the way" Bulgaria began, "Spain, I think Belgium going with the girls"  
"Great, maybe I'll actually do it this time, wish me luck guys"

Britain gave thumbs up, saying "We're all behind you Spain"  
"At least you're actually growing a pair and going through with this" Romano said

"Come this weekend, I promise, Belgium will be my girl" Spain said attracting a small wave of amused smiles.  
"Well good luck with that" England said laughing a little.

_The next day_

Romania and Bulgaria waited round outside the large mall Bulgaria checked his watch while Romania checked his phone for messages.  
Suddenly they turned when someone shouted "We're here, sorry were late" to see Spain and Romano running towards them.

"Where's the Brit?" Spain asked.  
"He's here!" Britain said making the group turn to see him wonder up towards them.

"Ok, so were all here, now what?" Romano asked.  
"We wait for the girls" Spain said smiling.  
"Well that sounds a little… perverted but sounds good" Romania said.

They talked amongst them selves until Romano pointed towards the corner.  
"Crap, they're here, hide!" he said pulling Spain down, followed by the rest of the boys.

They all stayed crouching down while.  
"Ok, there they are" Spain said trying not to be seen by them.  
"Right, everyone ready?" Romania asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good" Romano said.

"Ok, everyone's good, but one question?" England said a little annoyed.  
"Yeah?" Spain said.  
"Why are we hiding?" he asked sarcastically smiling.

They all stayed silent, but then they all turned to Romano.  
"I panicked ok, God we all make mistakes"

"Oh bloody hell" England said as he got up, followed by everyone else.

Suddenly Romania walked up to the girls followed by Bulgaria.  
"Good morning girls"

Belgium turned to him and smiled "Hey Romania, what you doing here.  
"Well, were here with Romano, Spain and Britain" Bulgaria said.  
"And we saw you lot, and we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out today" Romania asked.

Hungary then chimed in, Yeah, sounds good, were all here" she said pointing to herself, Belgium, Ukraine, Monaco and Seychelles.

"Ok cool" Romania said before beckoning the rest over by waving his hand.  
Soon everyone was gathered.

"Hey" Romano offered as he walked over.  
"Hey Romano, what brings you guys here?" Belgium asked making him look to Spain momentarily and then saying "We just felt like having a day out and then we saw you girls, wondered if you wanted to hang out"

Then Spain Spoke, "So why are you lot here?"  
"Were here just to do some shopping" Ukraine said.

"Well what a coincidence that we all happened to meet" Spain said smiling.  
"Yeah, what luck that we found you" Belgium said happily as she skipped in front of Spain, "We could do with some guys to carry the bags"

"So, we were planning on going to the mall, so want to come with"  
"Yeah sure" Romano said, "Mind if we all come?" he asked.  
"Not at all, the more the merrier" Hungary said.

"Well everyone should pair up for safety" Belgium announced.  
"Safety?" Romano said turning to the girl.  
"Well just in case, and boy-girl pairs so we all look like couples"

Nearly the entire group sighed as they slowly started to move round one another finding partners.

Immediately Romano looked to Spain, then quickly to Belgium, Spain winked at him as he approached her, Romano smiled then turned to see Ukraine.  
"Hi, I'm Romano"  
"Ukraine, we don't talk much do we"  
"No" Romano said before Belgium appeared from no where and pushed them from the small of their backs nearer each other "Well as long as were introducing ourselves we may as well get to know one another, how about you two pair up for today?" she said smiling.

"Err I'm good with that" Ukraine said smiling.  
"Yeah, same I guess" Romano said sighing.

"Hey Romania" the Hungarian said pulling Romania from the back of his shirt "Your coming with me today"  
"Err, ok fine, sorry Bulgaria but I'm going with Hungary so" Romania said turning and accidentally pushing Bulgaria backwards.

As the Bulgarian stepped back he suddenly stopped as he hit something, turning to see what it was he discovered is was Monaco who was looking the other way.  
"Oh, sorry about that, I got pushed so"  
"Its alright, just be careful"

Bulgaria smiled a little as he put his hands in his pockets and looked to the side before turning to the shorter girl "Do you want to pair up for today, if its not you then I'm stuck with Britain so"  
"Yeah ok, I know how he can be, France talks about him a lot"

The only two people left were the Brit and the islander.  
Realising it first the British teen sighed before turning to Seychelles who happened to be standing a few steps from him, Seychelles looked at him confused at first but as she looked around she also realised the truth and gave a polite wave to him.

"Hi" she said weakly.  
"Hey, so yeah, were together- I mean paired up" England said quickly.  
"Yeah I guess we are" Seychelles said a little nervously.

They turned to the other pairs to find out they were all looking at them cutely.  
Belgium lent into Spain and whispered into his ear "They look so cute together don't you think"  
Spain smiled happily "Yeah they do"

Suddenly Belgium swept her arm around one of Spain's so they were linked like a couple "So lets try to look cuter ok"  
Spain blushed slightly but said "Yeah ok"

England and Seychelles walked side by side with each other in silence, until England asked.  
"So what you planning on getting today?"  
"Nothing much, Belgium just invited me here today and she begged me too so I had to say yes" she giggled.

Britain awkwardly smiled then looked away from her.

Although they had separated from the other couples in the group, Belgium continued to practically cling to Spain's arm happily, making him nervous as well as blush as little.  
He noted that a few people glanced at them he thought to himself that people must think there a real couple.

"So, where we going first"  
"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I actually want to pick out some clothes for myself, some skirts, shoes maybe, some bras and whatnot" she said smiling.

Spain went quite at the thought of Belgium in a bra, but he snapped out of it when she continued "I'll need your opinion on some of the clothes so you'll have to wait out side the changing room.

Spain blinked and said "Err, ok, that's fine" then followed Belgium.

Romano's eyes couldn't help but wonder slightly to his current partner's enlarged chest, thought after he looked for a second his eyes averted forward as he blushed.

"Romano are you feeling ok, you look flustered" Ukraine asked as they walked.  
"What, no I'm not- no, so where are we going anyway", he said defensively.  
"Oh, well I'm not so sure really"

"Hey, your Italy's older brother"  
"Yeah, your Russia and Belarus' older sister as well aren't you"  
"Yeah, it feels weird being the oldest doesn't it"

Romano nodded in agreement "Yeah, you've got to set a good example for them and trying to guide them to where they need to go while trying to make them get their on their own, and my little brothers a idiot so its hard not to want to clobber him"

"I've always found Italy to be kinda funny, but him a little brother would be a challenge, I've been lucky to have such a mature little brother, the real problem was Belarus, she hated me when she was younger, thought I got between her and Russia, what was Italy like when he was young?" she asked.

"When he was younger, well if I remember he sounded like a girl and looked like one too, but I didn't spend much time with him back then, in fact we lived in separate parts of the country, it's only been in the past few years that we've got to know each other so the whole 'big brother' thing was sprung on me.  
"Oh yeah you spent your childhood with Spain didn't you" Ukraine asked.

Romano's eyes glazed slightly at the memories, "I saw Spain as like an older brother, I didn't always like him, still don't actually but I'm glad he's in my life" he said somewhat sweetly, then he got flustered "but don't tell him that"

"I think you should tell him how you feel about him more, how you like him in your life, it would make his life easier I think"  
"Guess your right, I owe that much to him, even if he is an idiot"

"I wonder where they are right now" Romano wondered, not knowing they were actually in the shop opposite them.

"Hey Spain, I just need your opinion on this.

He straightened his posture and looked at Belgium who was holding a black bra in her hands in front of her

"I-I-I'm err, not sure" Spain stuttered nervously.  
"You think you'll need to see it on me to decide?" Belgium asked bending a little to get closer.  
"Err, maybe, that's a… thought" he said as she pulled him up "Wait outside the dressing room ok"  
"Err, yeah ok, sounds good"

She then swiftly led him to the changing rooms, she walked through to the rooms when Spain who had been following close behind her was stopped by the store clerk.

"I'm afraid you can't go into their with her" he said to Spain, but then Belgium grabbed hold of Spain's arm and tugged it gently saying, "No, its alright, he's…" she began before hesitating, then her face light up, "He's my boyfriend so he can come through, not like he hasn't seen it all before" she said grinning.

The store clerk looked at Spain, then to Belgium, then to what Belgium was planning on putting on.

She tugged on his arm again and led him through to the end of the hallway to the last room.  
"That was close, if you weren't careful they would have called 'pervert' and had you taken away" then she tapped his nose with her slender index finger, "And what would I do without you"

Then she went into the room and shut the curtain behind her, leaving Spain, still speechless, to sit on the chair opposite it.

Then he smirked and blushed before saying "'Not like he hasn't seen it all before'?"  
He heard Belgium chuckle from behind the curtain, "Hope you didn't mind, I new we were sold on the story before then but I wanted to see how he'd react"

He then sat in silence.

"This must be what a date feels like" Spain muttered to himself.  
"Ok Spain, be honest, tell me how this looks" he heard from the other side of the curtain before Belgium popped out from behind it.

He was taken back.

She had stripped herself of just her shirt and had put on the black bra.  
"Looking good"  
"He blinked once and said, "Err, yeah, looking great", then she looked funnily at him before approaching him and bending over to where he sat and looked straight at him.

"You've got a nose bleed" she said grinning.

"It better not be because of this" she said presenting her chest to him again, "But if it is then thank you" she said cutely.

"No, no, of course not, what do you take me for a pervert?" he said smiling.

"You know I thought people of your preference didn't really- doesn't matter" she said before going back through the curtain.

A little ways away from them, Ukraine and Romano continued their way round.  
Ukraine had already bought some things to make dinner for home.

Being the gentleman to women he was, Romano offered to carry, but cooking ingredients for three people, one of them being that giant Russia was heavy.

"Anyway, thanks for carrying those, hope their not to heavy"  
"This, not at all" he said suddenly finding the strength to lift the bags all in one hand and holding them up like he was flexing.

Ukraine giggled, "Such a strong boy" she said turning and walking on.  
Within a second of her turning Romano's arm nearly completely gave out as he dropped it, he then re-spread the weight of the bags and continued.

"Wait a minute, I think I see my sister" Ukraine said stopping the shorter nation with her arm.  
Romano looked to where Ukraine was, he soon found that she was right, Belarus was walking out of a store on the other side of the hall, she hadn't seen them yet so she continued walking, until a boy, he was taller then Belarus and wearing blue, he had a pale complexion and blue eyes similar to Belarus' along with blond hair.

The Belarusian turned and smiled when the boy spoke to her, they then continued to talk to one another as they walked away.

"Its Norway" Romano said a little taken back.

Across the hall, Hungary and Romania were bickering over which way to get where.

"Your being a total idiot Romania" Hungary complained taking hold of his wrist and pulling him the opposite direction.  
"I'm not the one being an idiot" he said trying to go in the other direction.

Suddenly they stopped in their tracks when two other people blocked their way.  
Both Hungary and Romania looked up at the same time to see Spain and Belgium, now separated since Belgium let go of the Spanish teen's arm.

"Hi guys" Belgium said happily waving her hand at them.  
"Hey Belgium" Hungary said with a sigh of exhaustion while Romania gave Spain a look as if to say 'done it yet' to which he got a nodding head from Spain.

Hungary looked Spain and Belgium up and down once and smiled.  
"You two are looking cute together", Hungary complemented.  
"I wouldn't say that we look like a couple", Spain said quickly and nervously, getting another look from the Romanian.  
"Thanks I think we do too" Belgium said.

Romania turned a little and pointed to a café with outdoor chairs and tables "Shall we get something to eat, I'm kina hungry since Hungary's been wearing me down"

Hungary turned to the Romanian "Was that your idea of a joke, because it was really bad" she said with a giggle.  
But the Romanian just looked at her confused "I didn't make a joke, I'm just Hungary" he said before turning to Spain "Some people" which made Hungary bite her lip before smacking Romania over the head with a open palm.

Belgium nervously giggled saying "Lets go sit down yeah?"  
Hungary looked at the Romanian who was slouching over rubbing the now soar spot on his head before looking at Belgium again "Yeah lets go"

A few halls away England was waiting with his arms crossed as Seychelles emerged from the shop to his left with two new bags.

"Took your time" he said.  
"Anything to annoy you" she said with a smile.

They walked in silence for a moment before he asked, "So what you get?"

The only reason I'm tired is because I was thinking of ways to annoy more last night" she said with a smirk, "What does that tell you"  
"It tells me I'm living rent free" he said then gently poked her forehead, "right here"  
"Your so annoying" she said.  
"You really are a infuriating creature", he said trying to stare down the girl in front of him.  
"Your one to talk, you can be a real ass sometimes"

They stared daggers at each other until the islander said "Look I need a drink, wait over there-" she said point towards a table and chair, "While I get a drink ok"  
"Fine, stay out of trouble" he said as he sat himself down.

She then walked off into the crowd of people, leaving him alone.

As Britain waited, with his arms loosely folded, his legs straight but one crossed over the other and his eyes lazily closed, he failed to notice he was attracting some female attention from the teenage girls at the other table.

"Hey look at him", one of them said.  
"Yeah, he's totally hot" another complemented.  
"Hey, maybe we should ask to sit with him" the last one suggested before the other two got up "That's a good idea"

They all giggled amongst themselves before walking up to him "Excuse me"  
His eyes then opened suddenly, a little annoyed, though still trying to be a polite gentleman he said, "Yes miss"  
"Sorry, but if your alone, want to come sit with us?"

He sighed.

Suddenly Seychelles wondered back to her companion and said "Hey Britain, I've got a drink-" though she stopped halfway through when she noticed the other girls.

She gulped before asking "Who are your friends"  
Before she got a answer he got up from his seat and walked in front of her and whispered "Follow my lead"

He then turned to the three girls "Sorry but I can't sit with you" he said lazily.  
Seychelles looked at them then back to the Brit and thought to herself, 'oh that's what's going on'.

"You see, this is actually my girlfriend" Britain lied as he slipped one hand around her waist before bringing back a little and settled it on the small of her back.  
Her eyes widened and she turned to him as he spoke again "And we were just in the middle of a date so sorry"

Then he applied pressure to the hand resting on her back as he began to walk, dragging her along with him.  
The girls glared at them, though Seychelles didn't notice and England continued to exit the place.

His hand remained at the small of her back as he guided himself through the people round them until they were out of sight from the girls.

When they were his hand came back to his side as his other found his pocket, she then asked "What was all that?"  
"I was just using you to escape from those girls"

"But why did you do it, you could of gone on some weird 4-person date with them" she said confused.  
"I'm not here to pick a girl up, I'm just here because everyone else is, and anyway, if some people think were going out, then your reputation will go up"

Seychelles smiled amused "Well maybe, to bad you repulse me" she said harshly with a sly look in her eye.  
"Yeah, I don't like you either so even if you were grovelling" England said before taking a step closer to her so he was literally right in front of her "Begging, on your hands and knees, I wouldn't go out with you"

Smiling again she edged her head closer to his and scowled "Well I'm never gonna be begging on my hands and knees so you can forget that fantasy"  
"More like nightmare" he said smiling politely.  
"Hey, you would be lucky to have me, shame you never will"  
"Oh Seychelles" he said sighing as he put one hand on each of her shoulders "Lets not pretend that if I so much as looked at you right you wouldn't just melt" he said smiling.

"Wow, what kind of look is that?" she asked sarcastically.  
"One you'll never live to see" he said.

She smiled "God, your so much in love with me that its ridicules"  
"So I'm in love with you now?" he asked with tone of disbelief.  
"Must be, why else would you be so desperate"

"Desperate" he repeated, "If this is me desperate then imagine me confident"  
"A horrifying thought" she scowled turning and starting to walk off"

He chuckled and picked up the bags she had left of her shopping and made chase after her.  
Soon they were side by side and they remained in silence.

As they walked she asked, "So, you honestly think I like you or was that a joke"  
"I'm not saying you like me, I'm saying you want me"

She blushed a little and hesitated before opening her mouth to speak but then he cut her off saying "You thought about it, I win" he said triumphantly.  
"Won what, and thought about what?" she asked.  
"The argument" he said as if to brag, "and you let your mind wonder for a second their and you thought about what it would be like if me and you-"

"Did not" she said stopping, "the thought of me and you doing that disgusts me, puts me off men completely" she said.  
"Well that's a shame" England said walking past her, then he said "Bet I could turn you back though"  
Catching up with him she said "You can not be that arrogant"

They continued to argue for a while after that, making their way to the centre of the complex.

Back with the group of six they were making their way to the café, talking amongst each other while trying not to be seen by Belarus or Norway.

On their way to the table, a tall girl ran to them "Guys, my little sister's here on a date"  
"Hi Ukraine" they said as Romano followed behind her.

"So, who's on a date"  
"Belarus" Romano said before adding "But its no big deal I think"  
"Look, lets sit down at that table and talk about this" Spain said and soon they were all crowding around table and sitting down.

Suddenly they were joined by two more people, "Hi" Bulgaria said sitting down with Monaco opposite him."

"So what's up?" Bulgaria asked.  
Romania just pointed towards Belarus and Norway across the large room.  
"Their on a date" Romania said.  
"Really, Belarus and Norway, wouldn't have thought it" Bulgaria said.  
"Yeah, it's a strange match up" Romano said, "But their isn't a problem so why dote on it" he added bluntly.

"But I don't know Norway, what if he's a jerk"  
"Oh, he's cool don't worry, doesn't talk much and whatever but he's cool" Bulgaria reassured her.

"Can't believe it though, I mean, I wouldn't of thought they would like go out, didn't think they got along let aloe got along enough to date" Romania said.

"Well they are kind of similar, and I think kind of compatible, I mean they both like blue and they have similar styles" Spain said sweetly.

"Thinking about it, Norway is a older brother who's used to taking care of people and protecting them and Belarus is a little sister who's probably used to be taken care of anyway so you know, they are kinda good together" Romania said crossing his arms.

"Come on guys, before we jump to conclusions they might not even be dating, two friends can just both go to the mall together its not biggie" Hungary said nodding her head.

Suddenly the taller Norway bent downward a little towards Belarus who then proceeded to seem to kiss him.

"Whoa!" Hungary exclaimed.  
"So they're definitely going out" Bulgaria said laughing a little.  
"Well I'm glad she's found someone who makes her happy and who likes her as much as she likes them" Ukraine said smiling as the couple then separated and continued walking away.

After a moment of shared silence Monaco said "Well that was a sweet moment"  
"Yeah, its sweet to see two people in love" Belgium said making Ukraine look at her funnily "I don't think they love each other" she then laughed nervously.  
"Well that might do, who knows, and anyway they're already making out in public so-"

Bulgaria turned to look at her "They were barely making out, more like kissing for a few seconds is all, theirs a difference"  
"You've obviously not kissed anyone" Belgium said turning to Ukraine again as Bulgaria huffed in annoyance.  
"Imagine it, Norway, your brother" Belgium said smiling.

"Loving someone and liking them are two different things" Spain said looking at Belgium "Love is a big step forward from like, so take them both seriously"  
"He's right" Romano commented nodding his head "I've liked girls before, never loved one"

Hungary smiled "Oh, poor little loveless Romano"  
Romano then turned to the Hungarian "So have you been in love"

She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped and closed it before finally saying,  
"Well, not really, I mean I've dated boys but not loved them"  
"What about Austria" Monaco said confused.

Hungary blushed and remained silent, making the rest of the table go quite.

Bulgaria broke the silence "I have two kissed someone"  
"Family doesn't count

"Ok, who here has kissed someone"  
"I've kissed Austria" Hungary said quietly followed by "I've kissed someone" from Romano

"Who've you kissed", Spain asked Romano.  
"Your mother" Romano said bitterly making a few people smirk.

"Wait so, Belgium, have you kissed anyone" Spain said.  
"Well, no, I'm waiting for the right person" she answered him.

While she talked Romano looked around saying "Anyone noticed the Brit isn't here"  
They all stopped talking, as they all simultaneously made sure this was fact "Yeah, him and Seychelles must still be walking round"

"Now that's a couple I think would be cute", Belgium said smiling and crossing her arms.  
"What, Seychelles and Britain?" Romania said in some disbelief.  
"Yeah, they get along… most of the time and they have a history" Belgium continued.  
"Not good history, her first day he snapped a collar on her" Spain said.  
"Perhaps to make sure she didn't go off with any other guy", Ukraine said smiling.

Bulgaria then stretched a little and yawned "Well I don't know either of them too well but I think they look kinda good together, remember when they paired up, I know everyone else was thinking it too"

Suddenly Monaco chimed in saying, "Maybe but who would want to go out with him, he's a total loser who shouts all the time, he's like the most unattractive guy in school as well"

This made the rest of the group at the table go silent and all turn to Monaco, now happily humming to herself, looking the opposite direction.

Romano grinned and sighed before relaxing back into his chair saying "Its what to expect from France's girl", this made Monaco blush before standing and pointing to the Italian nation "I'm not France's girl, he's a undermining idiot who treats me like a kid"

"Oh its ok to be young and in love Monaco" Spain said smiling cheerfully "Were all in love with somebody"  
"Oh really, who are you in love with?" Belgium said smiling slyly, though this just made the entire group either, grin to themselves or look away awkwardly.

Monaco sighed "And anyway… France sees me as like a little sister so-"  
"I think someone's in the friendzone" Hungary whispered to Belgium making Belgium nod in agreement before Monaco turned to them saying "I'm not in the friendzone!"

"So your saying that you are going out, but in secret, how romantic" Ukraine said smiling sweetly at her.  
"No not that, you don't get it, he sees me as his little sister and I see him as my older brother!" she exclaims as Spain sniggered before saying "Well, that's a little… weird but we won't judge you" making Monaco nearly growl before she stopped and pointed into the distance saying "Look theirs Britain and Seychelles"

The group then moved to look.  
"She's got him carrying the bags", Ukraine pointed out.  
"Someone's whipped" Belgium joked.

"Wow she acts fast doesn't she" Bulgaria said.  
Suddenly Belgium stood up and waved her hand if a little frantically shouting, "Hey guys, we're over here"

England saw her and waved back.  
"Don't get to chummy and close ok" Seychelles warned him with some hostility.  
"Since when did you care who I date?" he asked smirking.  
"Since that person may be my best friend", she said trying to make him feel dumb.

He pouted before saying, "Relax, I'm not going to touch her, I know someone else who's got their eyes on her so I'm not going to tread on his toes like that"

"Please, I bet that if you had the chance you would do all sorts to her" Seychelles said before getting a little serious, "But you won't because she's my friend"  
"Right" he said nodding.  
"So know hurting her, in fact" she said before continuing to walk forward, "No hurting any woman emotionally or other wise got it"

He nodded as they arrived at the table.  
"Hey guys" Seychelles said suddenly back to her usual self.  
"So" Hungary said, "You both had a nice time?"

Seychelles and England looked at each other, Seychelles smiled weakly, as did England as he said, "Fine" and she said "Yeah, fine"

"Well, it's getting late, got everything you need" Romania asked Seychelles  
"Yeah I'm good"

Then she pulled the islander by the arm and brought her in close and quietly asked her, "So, did you and Britain… you know, do anything"  
"What?" Seychelles said confused.  
"You know, did you like, kiss or anything?"  
"No"  
"More then kissing?"  
"No"  
"So less then kissing?"  
"Less then nothing, nothing happened"

Belgium just smiled as Seychelles looked away and walked forward.

Then Hungary pointed towards a stranger walking from the distance towards them.  
"Hey, isn't that, it's France" she said making Monaco turn to look.

"Look at that he even comes to walk you home" Romania said point to him.  
"Wish I had a guy like that" Belgium said folding her arms and look at Monaco cutely.

Then the Frenchmen in question walked up to Monaco  
"Hello Monaco, are you walking back now?" he asked smiling.  
"Yeah, so what?" she almost scowled.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Actually I do mind-" she said turning away just to find herself looking straight into Belgium's bosom (she silently cursed herself again for being so short)

"France, its nice to see you" Belgium said giving him a little wave.  
"Nice to see you too, you too Hungary"  
Hungary waved a little like Belgium but stayed quietly, France did always piss her off so she had to fight the urge to hit him with something blunt.

"Anyway France we were just saying when we saw you how sweet it is that you've come to walk Monaco home" Belgium claimed smiling.  
"Well I want to be sure Monaco's alright and no one bothers her"

"You bother me" Monaco said quietly.

"So what gives France, I never get escorted home by you" Belgium joked.  
"It's a service I only offer Monaco I'm afraid.

"It must be one of the perks being France's girl" Belgium said making France smile.  
"I'm not France's girl!" Monaco exclaimed suddenly busting into life again.

"Oh come Monaco" France said putting gone hand on top of her head and his other hand lightly gripping her chin, "You'll always be my girl" making her blush angrily and storm off.

"Monaco, Monaco" he called "Come back, I'm sorry"  
Then France started to chase after her.

Then the group continued.

"So anyway, you wish you had a man like that?"  
"Well, France is proper pervert, but he's romantic when he wants to be"  
"But don't you… already have a man like that"  
"Like who"  
"Like Spain" Hungary said pointing to the Spanish teen in front of them.

Belgium looked confused for a moment "No, Spain wouldn't date me"  
"Why not?" Hungary asked.  
"Duh he's gay" Belgium said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hungary's face went blank before she said, "Belgium, honey, Spain's not- he's not… he's so not gay"  
"Well I've known him for years, he's never once paid any attention to a girl"

"You've known him for years?" Hungary asked slowly.  
"Yeah" Belgium answered.  
"And what, you've talked how often?"  
"Like, every day, we even ring each other at weekends" Belgium said naïvely.  
"So, has he really never paid any attention to a girl?" Hungary asked.

"Oh… Oh!" she exclaimed, raising her hands to her mouth in astonishment before stopping where she stood and looking at Spain in front of her.

She then pulled Hungary a further few steps back and whispered into her ear "But why hasn't he ever, like, tried anything?"  
"He isn't that sort of guy, he's probably been trying to prove himself to you"  
"Oh god, I've must of put him thought so much without knowing it" Belgium said really feeling sorry for him.

"Monaco's not the only one stuck in the friendzone", Hungary said with a giggle.  
"Oh God, I'll talk to him tomorrow about it but God" Belgium said.  
"You really didn't know" Hungary asked.  
"No, I had no idea" she said.

Hungary made sure no one could hear "So do you like him back?"  
"I don't know" Belgium said.  
"What you going to say tomorrow?"  
"I don't know"

They continued walking until everyone was back to their houses or dorms.

Some distance away England and Seychelles arrived at the school dorm building where Seychelles lived.

"Well, thanks for walking me back and whatever" Seychelles said.  
"Its fine, I'll see you Monday ok" he said getting a nod of approval from Seychelles "Yeah, I will"

"So maybe we do this again sometime" Britain said to the islander before blushing and nervously saying "I mean like invite everyone out again or whatever"  
"Yeah"

As she began to walk away he said "I'll be at the park on Monday after school, where will you be?"  
"Well" she began, "I'll be there as well"  
"Alone?" he asked.  
"Maybe, you'll have to find out then" she said cutely smiling  
"It's a date", he said calmly, making her giggle.  
"Guess so", she said with a giggle as she closed the door.

She still held the door handle as she continued to smile.  
"No" she said to herself shaking her head, "No" she repeated as she walked off.  
This continued till she reached her dorm, when she entered and closed the door, she nearly collapsed onto the bed.

She lay there on her back looking up into the ceiling.  
"No" she said one more time before biting her lip "Crap…" she said as she picked up the phone and rang Hungary.

After a few moments the Hungarian in question answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, its me"  
"Seychelles, we saw each other like half an hour ago"  
"Yeah but, I've just kinda discovered something bad" Seychelles said getting a little flustered.

"What?" Hungary asked, now a little scared.  
"Well, I kinda, sorta, like England" Seychelles said smiling but getting no response over the phone for a few moments until "I'll be over with Belgium in ten minutes" then the line went dead.

_Some blocks away_

"Monaco!" France exclaimed, but got no reply as she continued to walk away from him "Monaco!" he called again before catching up and gripping her by the arm and turning her around"

"Monaco, I'm sorry"  
"I'm not your girl" she claimed point at him with her finger and getting in close and personal with him.

"Of course not, I'm just joking around" he claimed.  
She continued to angrily look into his eyes, though he had a full head over her she did her best to stay angry.  
"Well, thanks anyway France for coming all this way to pick me up"  
"I wouldn't make my girl walk back on her lonesome", he said putting a hand on her head.

She ignored the hand and said "Its talk like that which makes people think were a couple!"  
"So what?" he asked bluntly.  
"So stop saying that stuff!" she nearly barked.  
"Surely you should feel glad that people make such a mistake, and anyway, I don't care if people think were a couple so why do you?"

She then turned from him and held out her arm a little and closed her eyes.  
Getting the silent message he took the arm in his like a gentleman and they began to walk.

France smiled to himself then couldn't help but say "Your so cute when your angry"  
"France" she said annoyed.

The End

Author's note

Now, I'm going to make a few spin offs type chapters about the other pairings, nothing over t for teen but enjoyable none the less.

Anyway I also think I'm going to add another chapter to the main story ark… maybe I'm not so sure yet.


	2. Spin Off, FraMona- Cherry Blossoms

Spain Off 1

Monaco And France

"Well I haven't seen you since I walked you home last week" France said with a smile.  
"Yeah I guess", she said lazily as she looked away.

France frowned momentarily as he noticed her near dazed reactions.  
"Something wrong Monaco?" he asked.  
"Nothing" she said with a sigh.  
"You know if theirs ever anything-"  
"So what do you want France?" she asked somewhat bitterly.  
"I can't just say hi?" France said smirking.  
"France, I really need to get to class, and-"  
"My next class is on the way to yours so we may as well walk with each other, who doesn't like company"  
"Who likes your company?" she asked bitterly.

"Wait a moment Monaco, I've got something for you, so hold out your hands and close your eyes"  
"This better not be a trick" she said closing doing as he instructed, but then she opened her eyes and said, "And it better not be something disgusting"

He let out a fake sigh, "Oh I better pull my zipper up then", he said with a little laugh, making her bit her lip and get close to punch him"

"Ok, for real, close your eyes" he said actually raising one of his own hands and placing his palm under her fringe to cover her eyes.  
Then he let go so she could see.

She then saw he was holding out a bundle of cherry blossoms.  
Although she didn't want to, she couldn't help but smile.

It was her favourite flower after all, although she'd never tell him it was, though she always thought that he must of known somehow, if he ever gave her a flower it was a cherry blossom.

"Thanks, they're, really pretty" she said honestly smiling, though trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Well, I do grow them just for you" France said smiling at the girl.  
"You didn't have to if it's a bother, I don't like to be a bother so don't try so hard"  
"Its not a bother" France said as he placed his hand on her head, "Your so cute when you say thank you that I can't resist"

She pouted, with his hand still on her head and said, "Glad to know you only care about getting something out of it, and why cherry blossoms anyway" she asked annoyed.

"Please, I know you love them"  
"Maybe I hate them and I'm just being polite" she huffed.  
Then he leant over to be at eye level with her as he said, "If you did hate them, you would have told me by now, you've never been one to spare my feelings"

He then patted her head once and took his hand away.  
"I honestly don't understand why you're so resistant against me, you know I always have good intentions"

She then let out a sarcastic laugh, "You never have good intentions when it comes to girls"  
"Ever thought that maybe I make a special exception for you because I think your so special"  
"Well I'm not special, I'm very, very ordinary, in fact I'm really boring"

He then bent down to look her dead in the eye and he smiled, "You're not boring, so don't say that, in fact I've always thought you were very smart and very pretty" he remarked, making her blush, then he said, "Oh, Monaco's blushing"

She was, in fact she was glowing red, "Their wasn't a need to point that out, ruined a good moment their" she said trying to belittle him for being stupid, "And anyway, I know what you pull with the pretty girls and you haven't tried anything with me"

"Oh, ok" he said calmly then suddenly he took her hands in his and said, "I swear"  
Her heart was in her mouth, what was he going to say, why hold her hands, she thought looking down to their hands.

Then her eyes widened as she thought he may just be confessing"

"-That from now on, I'll always find time to try violate and grope you" he sad smirking, she was speechless, she new he was joking to get on her nerves but he actually got her hopes up at that moment.

"Don't say stuff like that in public" she pouted annoyed as she pulled her hands from his.  
Then he put an arm around her and placed a hand on her cheek, "So you want me to say stuff like that in private?" he asked jokingly.  
She blushed a little before braking out his loose grip.  
"You shouldn't touch me so casually either" she huffed.

"And because of you everyone calls me 'France's girl"  
"Who calls you 'France's girl', I'll have a 'talk' with them if you like" he asked sternly.

"No, its talk like that, that's made everyone think we're together!" she said.  
"What wrong with that, I think we make a cute couple" he said cheerfully.

She huffed and sighed before calming down.

"France, I'm sorry but we might be friends, but nothing more ok"  
"Ok" he agreed calmly.  
"You're not my big brother and you're not my boyfriend" she said sternly.  
"Fine with me" he said with his usual cheery smile.

Then they continued down the hall in silence, for once he didn't bother her or even pat her on her head.

"You're, taking this… well", she said after a few minutes.  
"Well I now understand that you didn't want my help and I was a pure inconvenience on you" he said, lazily smiling as he walked.  
Frowning a little she said quietly, "Well, I wouldn't say that"

"Doesn't matter now anyway" France said still smiling at her, "I know when I see a lost cause so I'll leave you be"  
She half smiled at him, though felt a strange sadness as she said, "That's, err… very mature of you, your never going to bother me again?"

"Well, actually because I'm older then you, that means I don't have to listen to you" he said with a taunting laugh as he walked past her, patting her on the head one more time.

She froze in place, she angrily she bit her lip as he frolicked down the hall way into his class.

"That… that… he's such a…" she said to herself.

She looked down into her hands, she still held the cherry blossoms that he gave her a while ago.

_The next day_

It was beginning of the day, everyone in the classroom was talking amongst them selves and moving around, no one really noticed when little Monaco entered the classroom, despite it not even being hers/

She was trembling.  
'No one does this anymore, its stupid, really stupid' she thought to herself as she walked, still somehow unnoticed by the other students.

She looked down to what she was holding in her hands, she was holding a letter in a sealed envelope

It wasn't the first time she'd been in this classroom, she'd come in with France a few times and because of this, knew where he sat, so she slowly made her way over to his desk.

She held the letter close to her heart as she hesitated.  
Then suddenly as she was just about to drop it on his chair.

"Monaco!" she heard from behind her, she spun around, putting the envelope in her bag.  
It was France, with England behind him, they must have finished their business in the student council room she thought.  
"You've come to see me, how sweet of you.

"Look, I have something I need to say to you, and I think if I don't say it now I never will" she said sternly making him go quite.

She bit her lip again.  
She was shaking a little nervously she pulled her hands into fists as she tried to say it.

"France… I" she began but still stuttered a little as well.  
She felt so flustered.  
"France…" she said biting her lip a final time before saying.

"You're a complete pervert and I hate you" she said calmly in her normal voice, she then nodded to herself, trying not to make eye contact with him, then she walked past him

Somehow not phased by that France turned to face her and asked, "Is that all?"  
She could tell that he was a little upset, but she also knew he'd get over it.

She hesitated, but decided against declaring the truth and that moment, "No, just wanted you to know that I hate you" she said as she began to close the classroom door behind her, "Oh and about yesterday" she said coming back in, she blushed a little out of embarrassment, "I've changed my mind, no hard feelings ok" then she slammed the door and walked off back to her classroom.

End

Author's note

Tried my best with what material there is so be forgiving, there is literally only one scene that I could find with Monaco and it isn't a speaking role.

Also I'm going to try to add another chapter to the main story ark, but this is just something to kind of split up the action.


	3. Out With Friends part 2

Author's note

I am so, so sorry I've taken this long to put this out, my last computer broke and I had to use one which I couldn't use to write up any fanfiction on, now I have this one but its been a while so its been a little slow.  
But I'm really getting back into the swing of things; this one isn't as long as the 1st chapter but to be fair that was 20 pages on my Microsoft word.

And on with the story.

Seychelles and Belgium walked side by side up the street, chatting normally.  
"I didn't think it was true either to be fair," Seychelles said smiling.  
"How do you think he'll take it?"  
"It'll depend on how much he likes the Nordics, but I don't think Norway likes Russia too much, the only person who does is Belarus and she likes Norway anyway so-"  
"Talk about complex situations. Belgium interjected.

"Oh and Hungary told me about what you two talked about when you were walking back" Seychelles began slyly, "So do you think Spain really likes you?"  
Belgium looked at her smiling, "Maybe he does, but that's the least of your worries right now"

"So your date with Britain is tomorrow, are you ready?"  
"It's not a date

"Want me to go with you, because I'm going anyway but your consent would be nice," Belgium said smiling.  
"No, no, theirs really no need to-"  
"Well yeah theirs no need but I want to go anyway" Belgium smiled.

Suddenly the Seychelles caught site of the Spaniard and his Italian friend on the other side of the street.  
"Belgium look" she said pointing to them.

Belgium then waves happily at the Spaniard shouting "Spain!"  
It attracted his attention quickly; when he saw them he walked up to them with a bored looking Romano behind him.

"Belgium, Seychelles, what are you two doing here?" he asked politely.  
"We're just here planning Seychelles date with Britain" Belgium said winking at Spain.

This prompted Seychelles to say, "No its not a date and-"  
"Oh so your finally going out with him, don't worry I'll keep it to myself and Romano won't tell anyone either right" Spain reassured her turning to the Southern part of Italy.  
"Yeah I won't tell anyone," he said a little bitterly.

"Hey Spain do you want to tag along with me on their date?"  
"Its not a date" Seychelles said weakly again.  
"We wouldn't be interrupting.  
"No we're just going to make sure their alright"  
"But Romano and I were gonna-"  
Then Romano interrupted, "I don't care who you hang out with" he said bitterly.  
Belgium smiled cutely at him, "Why don't you come to Romano"

Romano crossed his arms and blushed a little, "No thanks I wouldn't want to be with that bastard anyway"  
"But we we're just-" Spain said confused before Romano once again interjected.  
"Whatever I have other places to go"

The Romano walked off, Spain looked at him entertaining the idea of going after him but decided against it, "Ok I guess I'm free tomorrow then" he smiled at Belgium.  
"Great!" she cheered then turned to Seychelles, "So we'll both be there with you so don't worry"

"Ok, so I'll see you both where and when?" Spain asked.  
"Err in the park I guess at 12am" Seychelles answered.  
"Right" Spain said turning away from then, "I should probably go after Romano so see you girls then" he smiled before walking at a brisk pace away from then.

As Spain walked ahead Seychelles pulled on Belgium's arm bringing her in close.  
"_So what are you going to do about Spain I mean you said that he might like you right?"  
"Honestly I'm not that sure," _Belgium said smiling._  
"Do you like him?"  
"Me and Hungary had the exact same conversation," _Belgium said sighing.

"I have something in mind" Belgium stated breaking her whispers.  
"What kind of-" Seychelles began before Belgium raised a finger to her own lip to shush her, "Something, in mind" she reassured her slyly.

_The Next Day_

Seychelles had put on a brave face, holding her head up high as she wondered what on earth was she getting into with this Brit she hated so much.

'It'll be fine, day at the park, won't be much different then at school' she thought.  
'This isn't actually a date right, no, that Jerk Britain would never go out with me'

"Hey Seychelles!" she heard someone calling from behind, a guy's voice, though when she turned around it wasn't quite the guy she was expecting.

"Oh, its just you Spain" she said sighing.  
"Only me?" he said, "What's wrong with me" he asked her, "I mean I'm not your Britain but still that was a little harsh"  
"No I didn't mean it like that, I meant-" Seychelles panicked.

"He knows how you meant it, he's just teasing you," a female voice said from the other side.  
This voice she recognised, "Belgium hi"

Belgium smiled; "So your ready for today"  
Seychelles nodded, "Yeah, he should be right up here," she said pointing the way she was going to begin with.

"Then lets go" Spain said walking, followed by the two girls.  
Spain and Belgium let Seychelles overtake them, letting her clear her thoughts so she was ready.

Then the Englishmen came into view.

The Brit smiled to himself for a moment as he saw the island nation approaching him.  
But the smile was soon ripped off his face when he saw a smirking Belgium and Spain behind her.

"Hi Seychelles and err… guys"  
"Hey Britain" Belgium said with Spain behind her, "Yeah its good to see you" he said.

Seychelles saw that the Brit was holding a basket in his left hand.  
"What's in there?" she asked cautiously.  
"Oh this is a picnic I made for err… us to eat" he said clearly but a little embarrassed.

"_How romantic" _Belgium said to Spain who nodded in agreement.  
"_Shut up" _Seychelles whispered bitterly, "Ok, do you want to go somewhere or shall we eat here?" she asked politely.

"If here's good with you then here"  
Seychelles nodded to him and sat down cross-legged, followed by the Brit then the other European countries behind her.

"Sorry there isn't enough for everyone I didn't think I'd have so much company" Britain said glaring at Spain and Belgium who smiled back at him.

She whispered quietly, _"Sorry I couldn't get them to go"  
"Its fine, I don't really care,"_ He whispered back in a monotone.

'Oh doesn't he now' Seychelles thought to herself.  
"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your date" Spain said calmly smiling.

"Its not a date" she said shutting her eyes and tensing a little.  
"Its not?" Britain looked at her confused before blushing, "I mean yeah its not its just to plutonic friends who like each other platonically meeting up for a plutonic get together…" he said not thinking about his words or the number of times he repeated them.

Spin and Belgium awkwardly looked at the other two members of the group, then looked to each other.  
"Awkward" Belgium said quietly.

Then the Brit laid out some food for them all.  
The portions were small but the food somehow looked good.  
"Err, Britain, can I ask… did you-" Belgium started trying to be delicate.  
"I asked France a favour" England reassured them.

They all let out a sigh of relief and started to eat.  
"So Britain what are your plans for my best friend?" Belgium asked, the islander girl ignored it.  
"Plans?" Britain asked.  
"You know, dating, marriage babies?" Belgium added making Seychelles nearly choke.

"I think it's a little early for those last two ideas Belgium" Spain said nervously.  
"Maybe, but I bet its crossed their minds at least once" she winked at them.  
"Do you usually think about having kids with your friends?" England asked raising one of his thick eyebrows.

Spain swallowed his food down quickly, wanting to hear everything, Seychelles noticed this and smiled.  
"I think about a lot with a lot of people" Belgium said ambiguous.  
"Anyone in particular" England asked, looking towards Spain who looked back at him.

Belgium nodded, "Maybe, maybe not"  
Spain's head dropped in disappointment, not that he was expecting much to begin with but still he held out some hope.

When they'd all finished up, they rose, Seychelles spoke, "I'll be going now, it was good to see all of you"  
"I'll walk you to the edge of the park" England said calmly, making the other two European nations look at each other.

When they'd neared the edge Seychelles said.  
"Once again… err sorry about them coming along-"  
"No, its fine, the extra company was… nice" he said weakly.  
"If we do this again…" she said making him look at her confused, "I'll make sure they don't come so we can be in…" she continued but bit her lip as his head neared hers, "_Private_" she nearly whispered before they kiss.

It was brief, but sweet, very controlled; though his lips were rough and hers were soft they seemed to match well together.  
They then separated, awkwardly looking into each other's eyes.  
Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, neither knew what to say.  
Neither could also decide if this moment was a moment of bliss or torture.

"Sorry" he offered as he turned from her.  
"No I'm… I'm…" she said weakly.  
"I'll see you in class" he said as he walked away.  
"Yeah… in class" she said without much heart in it.

She bit her lip again as he disappeared.  
"Well that was romantic" the islander heard from behind her, she turned to see Belgium and Spain watching and smiling.

"You… you guys… err…" she asked quivering her lip.  
"Yes we saw" Belgium said.  
"Course we saw" Spain added.  
Seychelles looked at them, saying, "I can explain he was the one who-"  
"You should have kissed him" Belgium said going near her.

Seychelles looked at her blankly; "Wha?" was all she could muster.  
"Come on Seychelles that was the perfect moment" Belgium said again.

'They must of only seen the last bit where we looked at each other like that'

"If I were you, I'd of been like-" she said putting her hands on Seychelles' shoulders and approaching her, eyes closed and lips pursed.

Seychelles held her friend away from her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked as they shuck.  
"Doing what you should have done!" Belgium said, still on the attack.

Suddenly they both fell down, with Belgium nearly sitting over the islander, with a close proximity and both breathing heavily.

When Belgium came to, she looked over to Spain who was nervously blushing and nearly shaking.  
She got to her feet; "You pervert!" she went, slapping his cheek.  
Then Seychelles did the same with the other cheek, not knowing what else to do.

Then Belgium lifted her hands to her mouth and nearly threw her arms around Spain.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I err, I know what to do," she said.

Then she kindly kissed the Spanish teen on her cheek she slapped him on.

"Come on Seychelles give him a kiss too"  
"What, no I shouldn't"  
"Yeah you shouldn't" Belgium said approaching her again.  
"Err, ok-" Seychelles said confused.  
"Because you should have kissed Britain!" Belgium said intensely.

_A long way away_

Romano had sat himself down at the edge of a field over looking a lake, it was peaceful, quite, and nature surrounded him as he left the loud, noisy streets of the town a mile off.

He'd been there a few hours, completely forgotten by the world; he'd closed his eyes to take in the calm surroundings.

It reminded him of his childhood.  
In the fields with his grandfather and brother.  
Painting and drawing, tasting and learning.

But that was long ago.

When he grandfather died Romano became a bit of a troubled child.  
But that started to change after he met Spain.

Romano lay on his back, eyes closed slowly drifting off to sleep, memories of his past, which daunted and helped him fluttered away in the breeze as he slowly shut down.

Romano's thoughts carried him past the beautiful scenery.  
So he didn't notice when a certain little European girl approached him.

"Excuse me?" Romano heard from above him.  
He opened his eyes to see a short blonde girl, with a confused and slightly anxious look on her face.

"Err, hello" Romano offered as he still lay down, his hands behind his head for comfort.

The girl had short hair, chin length, she wore a modest skirt, cut just above the knee and a white blouse.  
In comparison to Romano's untucked with the top button and next button down undone with his sleeves rolled up, and his dark jeans she looked quite smart.

'I know her, she's that quite chick from school, Switzerland's little sister' he thought to himself.

"Yes?" he asked trying to be polite but coming across a little impatient.  
"Do you mind if… I sit here with you?" she asked.

He looked into her large green eyes and she equally stared into his amber eyes.  
"Sure" he said politely but didn't smile.

She sat gracefully down onto her knees, patting down her skirt and sitting up straight.  
"I'm Liechtenstein" she said politely.  
"I know" he said keeping his eyes closed still lying down.  
"And your South Italy?" she asked.  
"Call me Romano" he said calmly.  
"Mr South Italy I-"  
"Romano" he interjected  
"Big brother always tells me to be polite and respectful"  
"Well your not with your big brother right now"

She raised her fist to her mouth, but he could see she was smiling a little.  
"It's a nice day today" she said looking out, "It reminds me of home" she added.  
"Mine too" he said closing his eyes again.

After a moment of silence she spoke again, "What's your home like?"  
"Are you only here to ask about my brother like other girls do?"  
"No, big brother says Mr North Italy is loud and obnoxious… I kinda agree with him" she said quietly.

After a moment of silence Romano said "I think we're gonna get along" he said giving a smile that she marvelled at for several seconds then smiled cutely back, making him blush.


	4. Spin Off, RomaLiech- Opposites Attract

Author's note  
I'm currently doing a Switzerland X Liechtenstein fanfiction, check it out.  
Also I know it's a bit disputed but in episode 3 of 'beautiful world' Italy calls Romano big brother, so yeah that's how I'm doing it.

On with the story

Romano lay on the field with little Liechtenstein still sitting next to him keeping composure though out their conversations.

"We don't really know each other-" Liechtenstein began nervously.  
"I know your brother, well he knows my brother at least" Romano sighed remembering a certain incident from a few years back.  
"Oh, so you do-" Liechtenstein began, smiling already.  
"I'd rather not talk about it" Romano interrupted, his tone making the girl frown, when he noticed this he suddenly got to his knees in front of her.

"No wait sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything" he said quickly.  
"I'm not upset," he said calmly, "What were you saying?"  
"Oh, well, we've never really talked at least, but err its nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too" he responded.

"Isn't the lake pretty today?" Liechtenstein said looking into the distance.  
He rose from laying on the ground to look across the lake.  
"Yes it is pretty today," he said.

"Romano?" she said.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Why do people call you Romano… your South Italy aren't you?" Liechtenstein asked confused.

"Because I come from Rome and it'd be confusing calling me Italy, plus I'd rather people didn't confuse me with my idiot little brother"  
Liechtenstein pouted, Romano stopped talking and was amazed at how cute she was, he'd noticed she was cute but something about her pouting like that.

"Well if it helps you don't remind me of Mr Italy," she said now smiling, but a look of confusion came over her face when she saw he was looking straight at her.  
"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?"

Romano snapped out of the trance and answered, "No I thought… it doesn't matter," he groaned lying back on the ground.

"Hey Liechtenstein?" Romano called to her.  
She looked a little surprised as this was generally the first time he'd began a conversation with her.  
"Yes Romano?"  
"Do you usually come here?"  
"Err, sometimes I do"  
"I see, I'm a little confused though, why did you come up to me, we don't even know each other"

She thought hard for a few seconds then answered him, "Well I know you now, earlier on when I saw you I thought you might like the company… sorry"

He chuckled a little, "Don't apologize I wasn't saying I didn't want you here I was just curious"  
"Does your brother know where you are?"  
"Yes he does but he's busy"

Romano's eyes closed as he thought carefully about his next few words.  
"Will he know where you are next weekend?"  
"Maybe…" she said softly, smiling at him but visibly blushing.  
The Italian rose again and looked at her, "Err sorry didn't mean to weird you out or anything"

She smiled at him, "Its fine"  
He couldn't believe that he'd gone out on a limb and was shot down like that, still she didn't say no, but didn't say yes either.

"Sorry Liechtenstein, I have to go now" he said embarrassed.  
"Oh" she said, disappointment in her tone, "Ok, I'll see you in school" she said waving as he got up and turned from her.  
"Bye" he said.

As he walked away he couldn't help but think, 'Is she looking?' but didn't dare turn to see in case she actually was.

_The Next Day_

Romano slumped over his desk, it was a few minutes to the bell but he was still bored.  
He hadn't seen Spain since he'd gone to hang out with Belgium and Seychelles.

'Not sure if he's a ladies man or a pervert… pervert definitely'

He turned his head to look across the classroom; in his view was Belgium who sat at the end.  
It'd been a long time but he had a crush on her when they were younger, though they were friendly with each other he didn't like her in that way, or at least that's what he told himself, thoughts of her sometimes wondered into his head though.

But at that moment in time, Belgium wasn't the girl dominating his thoughts.  
'I've never really noticed before, but we don't have many classes together'  
The girl occupying his mind was Liechtenstein.

She was quite, composed, polite and conservative.  
Nearly the complete opposite of Romano.

Suddenly the bell went, the scraping of chairs against the floors sounded as the students emptied the classroom.  
Romano was one of the last to get to the door, only as he cross into the hallway did he notice the little blonde haired girl who'd been in his head the whole time waiting on the opposite side of the door in the hallway.

"L-Liechtenstein?" he said aloud as everyone else but them had gone.  
"Hello Romano" she smiled gracefully.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well… my class finished a little early and big brother is busy with his club… I was wondering if… you wanted to have lunch with me… today?" she asked a little nervous herself.

This took the Italian by surprise, he didn't really know how to react.  
"Err well, err, I'd-" Romano began when he heard his name called.  
"Romano!" a voice said, "Big brother?"

Romano turned to see Italy rushing towards them.  
Liechtenstein raised her arms to her chest as he bounded towards them.  
"Big brother do you wanna come eat with me and Spain and France?"

Liechtenstein looked down at the ground, she had a say look on her face as Italy finished his sentence.  
"Why would I want to have lunch with you and that bastard" Romano said harshly, and then he looked to the girl beside him, "Anyway I'm eating with Liechtenstein today so I can't"

As he said this the girl looked at him, blushing a little.  
"Oh Liechtenstein" Italy said turning to her, "Hi" he said.  
"Hi" she said weakly.

Italy smiled, "Ok, I'll see you later big brother" he then turned and as fast as he arrived he ran away.

_In the cafeteria_

"I don't know what's been up with Britain lately but he's acting all weird, he was all quite in the meeting today then he goes and disappears afterward, what's up with him?" France said bitterly.  
"Well don't be to hard on him, I think he missed his chance with Seychelles yesterday" Spain answered.  
Suddenly Italy comes to the table, "Hi guys"  
"Hey Italy, where's Romano thought you were getting him" France said.

"He's with that pretty girl Liechtenstein" he smiled.  
"Liechtenstein?" Spain asked confused.  
"Like Switzerland's little sister?" France asked,  
"Yeah, he said they were going to have lunch together"

Spain smiled, "Wow, Romano's gotten himself a girl"  
Suddenly Italy got up from the table to look at a person going past them.  
"Hey little bro" Italy said with a small wave.  
Seborga winked, "Hey Italy"  
"Seborga, I haven't seen you for a while" France said crossing his arms and smiling.  
"Well you know me, we should go out at the weekend like we did last summer France"  
"Sounds great" France said, "Oh do you know where Romano is?" France then asked slyly.  
"No where? Seborga asked.  
"He's with Liechtenstein right now"

Seborga smiled, "I know her, she's cute, I tried flirting once but her brother drove me away" he smirked, "If I see them I'll be sure to interrupt their tender moment" and with that Seborga disappeared into the crowd.

_Outside the school_

Romano and Liechtenstein sat next to each other a on a well-kept wooden bench over looking the school field.  
Between them was a box with assorted sandwiches and certain European delicacies.

"It was err very nice of you to invite me for lunch" Romano said smiling.  
"Thank you for joining me" Liechtenstein said quietly.

Romano looked up into the sky, "It's a beautiful day, like yesterday"  
"Yes it is" Liechtenstein said happily.

"Well it looks like you were on the level after all Spain" Belgium said looking down on the pair at the bench, But they haven't kissed or held hands or anything, I don't think she's his girlfriend," she said pouting.

Spain and France stood next to each other.  
"Well maybe that's true" Spain said, then France interjected, "But it's getting there.  
Then France went to Belgium's side and looked over to the couple, "See, their both just a little shy, both want it but neither know how to start it"

Spain sighed, "For a pervert your pretty insightful"  
"Hey is that Seborga" Belgium asked making the two guys look over the edge downward.

Seborga appeared from the left and stopped in front of them with a look of urgency on his face.

"Yo I heard you two were around here," Seborga stated.  
"How did you know?" Romano questioned.  
"I get around, I hear things" he shrugged.  
"What do you want Seborga?"

Suddenly the younger Italian turned to them with another look of shock, "I heard Switzerland's on school premises, and just thought you should know" and with that Seborga made himself scarce.

"What do you want to do?"  
"Well… err" she stuttered.  
"It might not be a good idea for me to meet your brother just yet and I don't want to get you in trouble either so…"

They looked at each other for several seconds.  
"Sorry" the girl said looking sad.  
"You can make it up to me by… well" Romano started making her look up to him, "Want to meet up at the weekend… we can hang out like yesterday and-  
"Yes" she said gleefully, "I should go now, bye Romano"  
"Bye" he said as she wondered away, he sat back down on the bench.

He smiled to himself.

"Liechtenstein" he said quietly, then began to laugh to himself softly.  
Up above the three Europeans was now standing side by side looking over at him.  
"Whys he laughing?" Spain asked.  
"I guess people take break ups in a lot of different ways" France said.  
"I don't think they broke up" Belgium said, sandwiched between them.

They were all not quite as they continued.  
Until Belgium said, "Who's ever hand that is I will strange you"  
"Don't look at me" Spain interjected.  
"No one was Mr guilty conscience," France answered.


End file.
